Simple regrets
by Enchanted Mysteries
Summary: Elra falls in love during the War of the Ring. No one will trust her and her family is setting up a wedding to the man that is not who she loves, while she is still trying to make things work wil the "man of her dreams".


Disclaimer I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. However the original girl is from my own thoughts.

Introduction

I was only 30 at the time, my hair was still as black as ebony, and I still had my graceful step. I lived in the house of Galadriel and Celeborn, though I was not family to them. My mother was an elf maiden from Rivendell, my father was part of the King's council in Rohan. They fell in love and had me, Elraralia, or Elra for short. One day, my father was ambushed, tortured, then killed. My mother died soon after of a broken heart. I am not sure how, but it was arranged that I would grow up with Galadriel and Celeborn, I was only 15 months old when my mom died. Since then, all stories, memories, and songs about my parents have been forgotten.

Chapter One

I was standing off to the side when the remaining fellowship was brought to to the House of Galadriel and Celeborn. I saw the two proud men of Gondor, the one who was to be king, something greatly troubled him. The other man, Boromir, was also greatly troubled, but he was worried about affairs of Gondor. I looked over at the dwarf, Gimli. I think he had a grudge against the elves. The four hobbits looked tired. Merry and Pippin had this look of innocence about them. Sam still seemed in awe of the elves, while Frodo had a sense of darkness, he knew the dangers. He is the most courageous person I have ever met. Lastly, there was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. There was an air of wisdom about him. He had known pain, love, sorrow, grief, and happiness a long time ago. It seemed that he closed himself off to everyone many years before.

Galadriel requested that I bring the travelers to where they would be staying. They followed me silently, the pain of Gandalf's fall still saddened them. I left them to their sleep and walked into the woods of Lothlorien I heard the sound of elven steps behind, I turned and saw Legolas walking behind me. I slowly approached him, our eyes were locked on each other.

"Good evening my lord."

"My Lady." He broke his eyes away from mine.

"What are you doing out here?"

He laughed when he replied, " I could ask you the same question, but since you asked me first, I guess I should first answer your question.....um....."

"I'm Elraralia."

"May I call you Lia? It's a lot shorter."

"Sure.....Well what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't following you if that's what you thought. I just needed to get away for a bit and be by myself."

"Well then, I will leave and let you be....." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"I didn't mean for you to leave, please stay." The way his pleading eyes looked at me, I couldn't sat no.

"Follow me, I know a beautiful place where you can clear your mind."

I took hold of his hand. His grip was firm and yet gentle. I led him through the darkest part of the woods. He followed me silently until we got to the small brook. We sat down on a large rock by the water and put our feet into the brook. The cold water felt refreshing to my feet.

We talked for a while, I could tell he was loosening up by the way he laugher. I took my chance and pushed him into the water, but he dragged me in too. We began splashing and having a good time, he grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him.....

"Elraralia! Legolas! Where are you?"

I recognized that voice all to well, so I screamed back to him. "Over here in the brook Haldir."

Legolas and I went back ashore. Haldir then emerged from the trees.

'Lord Aragorn is in search of you Prince."

"Then I had better go, I will see you later Lia?"

"Yes." He quickly gathered his things and left. I however, took my time tying back my hair.

"Elra, I need to talk to you."

"Alright, care to sit down?" I took a seat on the rock again. "What is on your mind?"

"Are you crazy?"

"What? NO! Of course I'm not."

"Then why were you out here all alone with Legolas?"

"We were just talking....."

"He almost kissed you! And what is with him calling you Lia?"

"It is nothing like that!"

"And you are wearing white, IN WATER!"

"I have many layers on.....wait! Were you spying on me???" I stood up and looked him directly in the eye. "Yes! Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't, as your best friend...."

I really didn't want to hear this from him. "Good day My Lord." I picked up my things and headed to leave.

"ELRA! Wait.......Fine, leave then...."

Well what did you think of the first chapter? Be honest and tell me what you think... I can handle it. (I think)


End file.
